Would You Like Some Ice Cream?
by Bleach-freak 42
Summary: It's a nowmal day. Orihime still has her overactive imagination. Tatsuki decides to take her to a therapist. R&R so I know you're reading. It inspires me to continue.


"Yes that's right, Orihime Inoue. But please don't tell her who I am. Tomarrow great. Got it. Please remind me of the address though. I kinda forgot. Uh huh. Uh huh. Got it. I'll bring her over tomorrow. Thanks. You too ma'am." Someone said talking over the phone.

The next day was a normal school day. Chizuru would flirt with Orihime until Tatsuki attacks. Ichigo…is Ichigo. Chad is Chad. Uryu still has a crush on Orihime. Which makes me wonder why him and Chizuru like Orihime. So basically, everything's the same.

After school, Rukia tells Ichigo of a Hollow attack. They run off. Chad goes home. Ishida goes to his house. And Chizuru pulls out pictures of Orihime stolen from her locker while walking home. Tatsuki takes her "special" friend to get some ice cream…or so she says. Tatsuki and Orihime then walked into a building that said in big bold letters, "**THERAPY FOR THE YOUNG.**" But Orihime is too stupid to think something like, 'Hey, why the heck is Tatsuki taking me to get therapy instead of ice cream.' "Next! Inoue Orihime."

"That's me. I'd like a chocolate sugar cone."

"A what? Uh…lady…this isn't a--"

"You don't sell that…Hm…how 'bout a small cup of vanilla ice --"

"Just go through the door kid!"

"Fine…you don't have to be so mean…" Orihime walked up to Tatsuki and knelt towards her ear. "What flavor ice cream do you want!" Tatsuki fell off the chair covering her ear.

"Orihime! I'm right here. Must you yell?"

"Well yeah. How else do you expect me to get your attention with you reading that magazine?"

"…I'm not hungry..."

"Ok. –starts skipping towards door-Lalalalala-turns back toward Tatsuki and yells in ear-ARE YOU THIRSTY!"

"MUST YOU YELL IN MY EAR?"

"Maybe if you put the magazine down, I wouldn't have to yell…"

"…I'm not thirsty. And I don't want anything!"

Orihime began to skip but turned back and went to Tatsuki's ear again. "ARE YOU SURE!"

"YES I'M SURE! NOW GO GET YOUR THERA—ice cream…" Orihime left her and skipped to the door once again.

**Session 1: Begin**

"Lalalalala-opens door-Hey…this doesn't look like A**isukuri-mu** **Ho**…" "Sit down Orihime" a woman said to her. She did so because she's a good girl. Stupid, but good.

"Orihime, a friend of yours has suggested you come and see me. So tell me, how's your life?"

"It's good. I have a bunch of friends."

"Your family?"

Orihime then looked down as a tear fell on the floor.

"Oh Orihime. I'm sorry, I did--"

"It's ok. You didn't know" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"So, what would you like to be when you become an adult?"

"Well…I'd like to be…well, to be honest I'm not sure how to word it. Would you mind if I used a paper and a pencil?"

"No, not at all. -hands paper and pencil to Orihime-Here you go."

Orihime then made a lot of strokes and erased once in a while. "Done." She showed the therapist her drawing. It was fire-breathing robot with the head ofOrihime going through town.

"…Is something wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind…Are you in love?"

"Well I do like this boy named Ichigo."

"I see. Tell me about your strawberry friend."

"Well…one time we were racing. Then this guy joins us. He had an afro I believe when I jumped in the air to leap forjoysince I was handed the trophy while standing on the boxing ringbut soon the man pulled out a gun. But then I--"

"Wait…How did a race go to some stranger join--"

"He was racing for England."

"Wait…what! Why…?"

"Isn't it easy to understand?"

"We live in Japan…"

"Duh. He was racing with some other people around the world."

"And he was with you and your friend why…?"

"To see how good we were. Duh!"

"But he…You…ugh…"

"I dunno. It makes perfect sense to me. Only an idiot wouldn't understand."

"I'm an idiot…? How did a race go to you winning a boxing match. You never even stated anything about a boxing match orwho the man withthe gun was. You never even stated anything about particapating in a boxing match. And where did the guy with the gun come from. When did all this happen?"

"How can you not understand that?"

"Does anyone like you at your school?"

"No. I have a friend named Chizuru. Everyone says she likes me but I don't see it. Just cuz' she flirts with me, and says stuff to me only someone who likes me would say doesn't mean anything right?"

"…Tell me…Any memories of this Chizuru person?"

"Well…Tatsuki always attacks her. I dunno why. Says she needs to protect me from strange boys and girls. Well…there was this one time where…"

-Enter Flashback-

SFX:

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

Chizuru and Tatsuki had yellow auras surrounding themselves. Their hair then became spiky and yellow. Basically, a DBZ rip off. The two dashed towards eachother. Punching and kicking. Blocking and dodging.

The two jumped onto a large rock. Not the same. There were two rocks. One left, one right. Tatsuki took the left and Chhizuru took the right. The two then yelled "Kamehamehameha!" as they shot out a large energy blast from their bare hands. A large explosion was then made. Eventually, the smoke cleared as Orihime ran towards first base. Orihime then kicked the soccer ball nto the net and won the game. Until, Enraku jumped in midair holding achain saw.

"Who's Enraku…?"

"My teddy bear."

"How did this go from two girls fighting to you running to first base to winning the soccer game to a teddy bear jumping in mid air with achain saw…?"

"Makes perfect sense if you ask me."

"Orihime, I'm sorry but it's 7 now. Time to close. –hands piece of paper to Orihime-Hand this to your friend Tatsuki and be on your way here as soon school is over." She then gave Orihime a little packet of yogurt.

**Session 1: End**

"Well, it's not ice cream but it's better than nothing. HEY TATSUKI! I HAVE TO COME BACK TOMORROW FOR MORE ICE CREAM!"

"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!"


End file.
